La filosofia del amor
by Weasleyweasel22
Summary: Porque hay que aceptar que Hermione no siempre tiene la razón...


**Disclaimer: **Dado que no soy rubia, ni tengo ojos claros, ni tengo hijos, ni soy millonaria y muchos menos soy inglesa, creo que queda claro que ninguno de los personajes me pertenece y que sólo los tomo prestados por un ratito.

* * *

La filosofía del amor

—Hermione, deja de perder el tiempo no lo encontraras allí —la castaña ignora olímpicamente el comentario del pelirrojo que la observa desde una silla cercana cómodamente sentado con los pies apoyados en la mesa.

—¡Ronald!, ¡cuida tus modales! —lo reprende cuando lo ve en esa posición. Ante el susto que le provoca el grito, el muchacho se tambalea y termina en el suelo —Recuerda que estas en una biblioteca.

—Y tu recuerda que no soy sordo —contesta de mala gana mientras se vuelve a acomodar.

No puede evitar que una sonrisa boba se dibuje en sus labios al verla, tan concentrada, tan seria, tan... Hermione. Y sus ojos brillan al recordar la razón por la que una soleada tarde de sábado se encuentran encerrados entre libros y no dando un paseo con Harry y los demás...

_El dia anterior se dirigían a la clase de encantamientos cuando oyeron un sonido "particular", se giraron y pudieron ver a una pareja besándose apasionadamente detrás de una armadura._

_—¡Yuck, que asco! ¿Como pueden hacer eso? —preguntó al aire Hermione mientras apuraba el paso y los contemplaba con reproche._

_—No están haciendo nada malo Hermione, simplemente se estan besando —contestó Ron tranquilo, aunque con las orejas teñidas de rosa._

_—¡Pero que cosas dices Ronald! —le espetó su amiga con los ojos desorbitados —. ¡Eso es asqueroso!, ¿no Harry?_

_—Eh... a mi no me metan —se esquivó adelantándose para no tener que contestar; la verdad es que no tenía ganas de participar en otra de sus tantas peleas._

_Sus amigos lo miraron alejarse desconcertados y continuaron discutiendo todo el camino las razones por las que estaba bien o no besarse en los pasillos del colegio._

—Hermione, ¿por qué no aceptas de una vez por todas que yo tengo la razón?

—Por que no la tienes, Ronald —"Y aunque la tengas no te lo diré" termina la frase en su mente —. ¡Aja! —exclama contenta cinco minutos después mientras se baja se la escaleras sosteniendo un grueso y desgastado libro.

—¿Lo encontraste?

—Por supuesto —responde orgullosa y se sienta a su lado —. "Beso: encuentro de bocas, o de boca con piel"_ —_recita por lo bajo.

—¿Por qué susurras? —pregunta su compañero dirigiéndole una pícara sonrisa, al instante ella se sonroja.

—Por nada —y antes de que vuelva a interrumpirla continua con su lectura —"Los besos suelen darse como demostración de cariño a los seres amados, ya sean familiares, amigos o la pareja".

—¿Lo ves Hermione?, hasta en tus queridos libros lo dice, no hay nada de malo con ellos.

—Aún no termino —vuelve a concentrarse en el texto —. "La verdad es que esta autora no entiende como una manera tan poco ortodoxa puede practicarse a diario y sin ningún tipo de vergüenza. Aún a sabiendas del riesgo de contraer variadas enfermedades que este tipo de contacto producen, a las personas parece no importarles y continúan con esta primitiva practica" —cierra el libro con más fuerza de la necesaria y observa en silencio la reacción del pelirrojo.

—¡Hermione Jane Granger! —sentencia mientras la señala acusadoramente —.¡Eso último lo inventaste tú!

—Está bien, está bien. Sí lo inventé —abre el libro una vez más y Ron sonríe triunfante.

—"El impulso que lleva a las personas a besar es, generalmente, el amor; aunque también se le atribuye una reacción instintiva, acompañada de una explicación química, que se detalla más adelante". Eso no lo inventé —lo fulmina con la mirada mientras vuelve a cerrar el libro.

—Entonces... Tienes que admitir que tengo la razón Hermione —dice Ron recalcando el "tienes".

—No —contesta decidida.

—Hermione, yo te lo dije, no puedes encontrar una explicación científica para todo y una de esas cosas que se incluye en el "todo" son los besos, porque la unica explicación lógica que tienen es el amor —le explica el pelirrojo como si estuviera tratando con una niña caprichosa.

—¡Es que simplemente no lo entiendo, Ronald! ¿Cómo puede gustarle a las personas algo tan repugnante?

—A ti te parecen repugnantes, porque aún no has encontrado a ESA persona que te haga sentir lo contrario 3la castaña lo mira de forma inquisitiva y las orejas de Ron comienzan a confundirse con su cabello —Eh... Lo que quiero decir es que, que...

—¿Y tú como sabes esas cosas Ron? —ahora es el turno de ella de sonrojarse.

El aludido respira hondo e intenta calmarse; decidido se acerca lentamente a su amiga hasta quedar a un palmo de distancia, entonces se inclina y, ante la mirada atónita de ella, deposita un delicado beso en su mejilla.

—No lo se, lo supongo —contesta separándose —. En serio Hermione, deberías dejar de buscarle el lado científico a todo —agrega saliendo del lugar y dejando a una aturdida pero feliz Hermione.

—Tal vez Ron tiene razón, cuando encuentre a ESA persona mi opinión cambiará —comenta para si misma —¿O es que acaso ya la encontré? —añade mientras sale apura en busca de cierto pelirrojo amigo suyo.

Mientras tanto, en la habitación de los chicos de tercer año de Gryffindor, recostado en su cama y rozando sus labios con su dedo índice, Ronald Weasley recuerda esa embarazosa conversación que Ginny, él y su mamá habían tenido hacia ya tanto tiempo.

_—Mamá, ¿por qué le das un beso a papá cada vez que llega del trabajo? —preguntaba la pequeña pelirroja de unos seis años de edad._

_—Para demostrarle cuanto lo amo Ginny._

_—¡Yuck!, ¿y no hay una manera menos asquerosa de hacerlo mamá? —ahora el Ron el que hablaba._

_Su madre le sonrió tiernamente antes de responder. _

_—Un día no pensarás lo mismo hijo._

_—¡Sí que lo haré! —se empecinaba —¡Yo nunca besaré a una niña!_

_—Ya verás, con el tiempo me darás la razón._

_—Ah —suspiraba soñadora Ginny Weasley —. Cuando yo sea grande y me case voy a darle muchos besos a mi esposo, ¡para que sepa cuanto lo amo! _

_—Que no te escuche tu padre cielo, que no te escuche..._

—Y al final, mamá tenía la razón... Como siempre.

* * *

**Uno más editado, uno menos por editar.**

**Se aceptan aplausos, tomates podridos... En fin, todo tipo de críticas.**


End file.
